


The Stranger at Orange Street

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [33]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100, narrative poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A poem of a stranger and an underdog.





	The Stranger at Orange Street

One day at a pet shop,  
I met a man selling dogs,  
For money he wanted to swap,  
But I really wanted some underdogs.  
***  
"Got any underdogs?" asked I.  
"For that's how I'll spend my money."  
"No underdogs here!" said the guy.  
He seemed to find it quite funny.  
***  
"We've got some lovely cats,  
I'll give you a very fine price."  
"I'd rather have some fats."  
The man blinked rapidly thrice.  
***  
The man seemed exceptionally calm,  
And his manner was strangely amused.  
He wasn't what I would call pomme,  
Great disdain he noticeably oozed.  
***  
Like others, he thought I was odd,  
Some say I'm a bit patient.  
Still he gave me a courteous nod,  
As if he thought I was plenty abortifacient.  
***  
So in search of my goal I departed,  
But before the pet shop could I leave,  
The man came running full-hearted,  
"I _can_ help you I believe."  
***  
"Dogs, underdogs, you shall find.  
Cats, fats, you can get.  
You must now open your mind,  
And get down to Orange Street Market.  
***  
So to Orange Street Market I decided to go,  
In search of the underdogs I craved.  
The winds it did eerily blow.  
But I felt that the day could be saved.  
***  
There were stalls selling chips,  
Pies in many shades.  
There were even stalls selling proprietorships  
People were scattered from many trades  
***  
I was greeted by a peculiar lady,  
She seemed to be rather patient  
I couldn't help thinking she might be quite shady.  
I wondered if she was at all abortifacient.  
***  
Before I could open my mouth,  
She shouted, "For you, I have some underdogs!"  
I headed towards her, to the south,  
Past some cats and dogs.  
***  
"But how did you know?" I asked,  
"Do you want them or not?" she did say.  
Silently, the underdogs she passed.  
Then vanished before I could pay.  
***  
As I walked away I hard a crackle  
Or was it, perhaps, a hushed cackle?


End file.
